Begin Again
by crazycake
Summary: Ginny has a date with someone she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything. The characters in this story belong to the great J. K. Rowling. The story is inspired by the song „Begin Again" from Taylor Swift.

I had the inspiration to write this a long time ago while listening to the song. I immediately knew that I wanted to publish this in english. I am not a native english speaker so let me know what you think! I am thinking about taking this oneshot to develop a complete storyline with it. Would you be guys be interested?

Lots of Love,

crazycake :)

My flat was a complete mess. Clothes were pilled up everywhere in my bedroom. Unfortunately my flat only had one room, so the clothes were also in the kitchen, dining room and living room. The perks of being poor I guess. While I changed my outfit for the twenties time I wondered how I got myself in this mess. Live was supposed to be different. I was supposed to be married to the golden boy Harry Potter, I should be pregnant with my first child and I should be living in a nice little home with a begird for my future children to play. I've had so many plans. And yet, here I am. Almost 26 years old, single, living in an one-room apartment, trying to decide which outfit to wear at a first date I didn't really want to go to.

The thing about plans is: they never work out! At least not for me. After the final battle at Hogwarts I started to date Harry again. That was about 8 years ago. For the first time in his life the weight of the world was not on his shoulders. He was finally free and he loved it. When he asked if I would travel the world with him I happily agreed. I thought it was going to be perfect. It was until Harry Potter basically gambled away all his money within the first three months. Every single Knut his parents had left behind for him was gone. He was acting like a wild child. We still continued to travel for another two years. But wherever we went I always had to work to afford a cheap hostel and a cheap meal for us. We hardly ever had any money. Especially because Harry decided not to really 't get me wrong. I never had problems being poor. Having to wear hand me downs and not getting the biggest and newest presents for my birthday or christmas. But I always had a roof over my head and a family to go to. During my traveling with Harry I couldn't always say that. I know Harry might sound kind of bad now. But he is definitely not. He just didn't mind sleeping outside or not eating for a day or two. He just wanted to live for the moment. Wanted to be free. I was more than relieved when we decided to go back to England. Harry Potter, the man I still loved more than everything decided it was time for him to grow up. He wanted to become an Auror. I was so proud of him. There was one problem though. Auror training is expensive and takes a long time and Harry did not have a sickel left. So I got a job at a little coffee shop at a - lets just say „not so nice part" - of London. I paid all our bills with it for 4 1/2 years. Our small apartment - which was now mine alone, our food, Harrys Auror training. Just everything. And the he left me. He left me for her.

But I don't want to think about that part of my story now. Today was supposed to be a good day. My first date after my 8 months of being single. I looked in the mirror finally satisfied with myself. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a green v-neck sweater. I combined that with fake golden jewelry and a pair of black high heels. Now one might think the black heels don't go very well with the rest of my outfit. But they just made me absolutely happy. Harry always hated high heels. The reason why I only own this one pair. But I decided I will never ever let somebody tell me what to wear again. And since I loved wearing high heels I would just do it.

 _..._

While walking down the street I still couldn't believe where I was going. If somebody would have told me a year ago that I would be having a date at coffee shop with Draco bloody Malfoy I would've laughed. I still cant wrap my head around it anyway. It was my friend Maria from work who had dragged me to the club „Level 21" a week ago. The „Level 21" was a new, hip, expensive club in wizarding London. It was the place to be - a place I could never afford and would never get in. However Maria is dating one of the barkeepers and he invited us to come. The security guy was not amused but didn't argue much either. That night I was wearing my black heels and a little black dress I borrowed from Maria. I didn't look poor or cheap but I didn't seem to fit in either with all the money and brands everybody else was wearing. Of course the most wanted bachelor of London was there to. Draco Malfoy. Filthy rich and extremely hot. Even though he was my childhood enemy I had to admit he was very attractive. We met each other at the bar. I was waiting for Maria to show back from wherever she went and he wanted to order drinks. After a couple insults we actually had a nice conversation until a beautiful women showed up and asked Malfoy if he needed help to get their drinks. I recognized her from the witch weekly cover at my home. About 10 minutes later Maria showed up and we left the club. You can see I was more than surprised that there was an owl at my window the next afternoon. An owl with a message from Draco Malfoy, asking me to have coffee with him. The coffee shop he picked was at a more expensive part of London. I've never really been here and I was starting to worry. What if he was not there. What if this was just a childish trick to hurt me. Our families are enemies after all. When I arrived at the little coffee shop I was seriously planning on just walking past it. But you know what. Even if he was not in there waiting for me I would keep my head up. I would buy one of the best and most expensive coffees I've ever had and leave with my head held high. No Man would make me feel terrible anymore.

I was still more than happy to see Draco Malfoy sitting in a corner at a table for two. He looked up at me when I walked through the door and gave me quite a handsome smile. I think my legs might give in if he keeps looking so damn hot. He got up while I walked over and greeted me with a hug. I could feel the hot of his breath when he whispered into my ear.

„Hello Ginevra"

„Hi" Oh my god did I just say hi like lovedrunk teenager. I need to get my attitude right. I'm not 15 anymore. I don't nee to act stupid just because I'm talking to an attractive man. Malfoy however didn't seem to notice. He just smiled and pulled my chair out. I don't think anyone ever did that for me before.

...

„You look gorgeous today." He said while he sat down in his own chair. I really had no idea what was going on right now but he actually sounded genuine.

„Thank you." I replied with a smile.

„What do you want to drink? Their Mocca Latte is to die for. Actually everything here is to die for."

„So are the prices!" I replied sarcastically. Did I just say that out loud? Way to embarrass yourself Ginny! Since I started to look at the menu I was worried about the money I brought. There was no way I could pay a simple coffee and a piece of cake. This was a crazy place. However I never planned to admit that to Malfoy. But he didn't make a nasty comment. He just laughed. He laughed? What was wrong with him? Harry never laughed about my comments. He always told me I'm not as a funny as I think and I should stop making jokes.

„Good one Ginevra" There was a twinkle in his eyes and he still chuckled.

„Okay stop the Ginevra thing. My name is Ginny." .

„I don't like Ginny. It sounds like you are a little girl and you are definitely not a girl." Oh geez. Draco Malfoy was flirting with me. And I was actually enjoying it.

„But Ginevra makes me sound like an old lady. And I like to tell myself I'm not an old lady yet!."

„Well beautiful I guess we need to come up with something different then. What do you think about Gin?" Seriously - Malfoy was pretty good at this. No wonder he dated a different Model every week. I know that because he is basically in Wich Weekly on a daily basis.

„Gin sounds awesome." I smiled at him. This situation is just unreal.

...

We talked and talked and talked for hours. About everything. He told me how his life was after Hogwarts. He works for the family business now. The Malfoy Cooperation. I think they make money with nearly everything. But I'm not sure. He has a penthouse in this part of London and he only goes back to Malfoy Manor on special occasions. Surprisingly both of his parents managed to stay out of Azkaban after the war. We didn't talk about them though. I kept my live vaguely. I told him that I worked as a waitress and have a small apartment in London as well. I'm not sure if he was wondering why I didn't tell him any more details about my life. He didn't stress it and probably thought I was being shy. Truth be told: there is nothing to tell. Harry left me 8 months ago and my family was so disappointed - in ME! My mom seriously lectured me on how to keep a good man. Ron threw a huge fit about how all of this was my fault. I didn't talk to my family for 5 months after that night. I tried again on christmas. But the fight started during family dinner and I left right when we were done. I did not open one present that night and haven't heard from my family ever since. But non of this was coffee date with Malfoy material. So I just kept quite and listened to him talk.

...

We stayed in the little cafe for the whole afternoon. I hat two cappuccinos and a brownie to die for. I really loved chocolate. Draco paid for it. I really wanted to pay for myself. But knowing I didn't bring enough money I didn't dare to offer. It was getting late when we finally left the cafe.

„So how are you going to get home?" He asked that with this handsome smirk on his face. Stupid him and his stupid good looks.

„I will apperate. I just need to go to the apperation spot down the block."

„I'll bring you there."

We started walking down the street silently. It was such an awesome afternoon. I finally felt kind of happy again. A feeling I've missed for a long time. I still didn't know why Draco Malfoy asked me on this date. I don't know why I accepted it. But I was more than happy it happened. It was a lovely, much needed day. And for the first time since 8 months I didn't think about Harry. My thoughts were to occupied by an intense, handsome, blond man.

Finally we arrived at the apperation point. He gave me another handsome smile that made my knees shake. He bent down, his face was right in front of mine. There were only millimeters between us and I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

„We should do this again." He only whispered. I could barely understand him but it his voice gave me chills.

„I would love too." He smiles as he hears my voice break at my reply. I just want to kiss him so bad.

Finally he closes the space between us for a short kiss. His lips only brushed mine lightly, but it was the best feeling ever. Another smile and he was gone.

...

Back at home I dropped on my couch with a goofy smile. I had kissed Britain's number one Bachelor Draco Malfoy. I have had a fun evening with my childhood enemy. I will be meeting him again.

I know that this will be drama. I'm not stupid. I read Witch Weekly and all the stories about him. Next week he won't care about me anymore. I will be just another woman he crossed of the list. But I didn't care.

My family would be furious if they found out. They would never ever talk to me again. They would probably disown me. Ron would yell at me for hours. My mom would lecture me how this will hurt poor Harry even more. But I didn't care about that either.

I will have another awesome evening with Draco bloody Malfoy. That was all that mattered to me at this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Something is wrong I know it. It has been a little more than a month since I met Draco Malfoy at that club. We've had 4 awesome dates. The last one had ended in his bedroom.

He took me out to dinner in a very, very beautiful little restaurant. It was outside of London in a little small-town and it had all of the small-town charm. The food was good and for Dracos taste surprisingly cheap and normal.

After paying the bill he smiled his infamous smile at me. „So do you want me to bring you home?"

I hate that he makes me nervous with everything he does and says all the time.

„I don't know. Are there any other options?" Of course I want to have sex with Draco Malfoy, but he is the perfect gentleman the whole time. It is so frustrating. Seriously. I want to seduce him so bad but I just don't know how to do it. I'm just clumsy when it comes to such things. This was probably a situation other girls would die for. I just don't get it though. I have seen all the paparazzi pictures of him doing things with girls more beautiful than me in inappropriate places and times. Maybe I'm not pretty enough? But why did he kept on with the dates then? Was this like a mean trick I haven't thought of yet?

His voice stopped my thoughts. „Well we are wizards after all. We can go wherever you want. What do you want to see Ginevra?"

„Your apartment." Okay -way to go. That was stupid and not seductive or sexy at all. I could have sworn that I saw a hint of surprise in his eyes but his cool facade was in place again right away.

„Okay lets go."

Lets just say Draco Malfoys apartment is exactly what everybody imagines. On the top level in the highest building of London. The moment I stepped out of the fireplace I was in awe. There were huge windows everywhere and you could perfectly see London in all its glory. I was so fascinated that I didn't notice how close Draco got until in he whispered in my ear. I shivered,

„They are charmed. You can look outside but nobody can look inside." He placed a hand on my hip. „You know Ginevra, you look stunning tonight. You always look stunning." Then he kissed me.

It was completely silent as I woke up the next morning. That was weird. It was never silent in my small apartment with all the neighbors and the thin walls. Then it hit me. I was not in my apartment. I had spent the night with Draco fucking Malfoy and it was awesome and I had fallen asleep. Was I even allowed to fall asleep and spend the night? Alright Ginny don't freak out! Just open your eyes and deal with it. It took me a couple more minutes to actually open my eyes. But when I did I was disappointed. Draco was gone. Instead there was a note on the nightstand.

 _Ginevra,_

 _I had to go to the office._

 _There is breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen._

 _I'll owl you tomorrow._

 _Draco_

Tomorrow? What was that supposed to mean? Did he want to wait a day before telling me that we are done now? He was the famous bachelor after all. From all I've read in the Witch Weekly he didn't have a women twice. The thought made me a little sad. I was actually starting to fall for Draco Malfoy. It was childish and stupid. I knew that this would happen from the beginning. That he would leave and I would be alone again. Enough of these thoughts! I decided I should get a little bit of the promised breakfast and then go home.

I just took the first sip of her coffee as the door opened and a beautiful women walked in. She was about my age, had long black hair and looked like she should be on the cover of a high fashion magazine. She stopped walking and stared at me as if she would see something really gross.

„Who are you?" She even sounded as if there was something really gross.

„Umm - Ginny and you?"

„Okay look honey. I'm Elsa. Draco's personal assistant. I don't know how you managed to actually spend the night, but his sluts certainly don't stay for breakfast. So you better get going before I call security!" She smiled a fake smile and motioned towards the door.

On a normal day I would have defended herself. Would've told her that I was certainly not a slut and invited for breakfast. But the whole situation was to much for me. I basically fled out of Dracos apartment.

Now a day later I am sitting in my little flat in front of a cup of coffee and I know something was wrong. I stared at the Headline of the With Weekly again.

 _„Where is Draco?"_

Apparently nobody had seen Draco with a women out in public within the last month. The Witch Weekly had wrote a two paged article on possible reasons for that. I've read it almost 10 times.

I've been so busy with my own situation that I haven't even noticed the fact that he was not sleeping with half of London at the moment. What was going on with him? More important -was I the reason? I just couldn't imagine that. I am little, plain, poor Ginny. Not able to be good enough for Harry Potter. Stupid enough to not forgive him that he cheated. My mothers voice still rings in my ears „Just forgive him Ginerva. He is part of the family already. You can have a secured life. Just give him a baby and raise it for him. Who cares if he sleeps with other women? It is not your job to make him feel bad about himself. Thats not what a good women does." I shivered at the memory. I have always seen my mother as a strong independent women who thought me to stand up for myself. But she wanted me to marry Harry so bad that she didn't care about my feelings anymore.

I sighed and got up. Draco invited me over to his apartment tonight. He had told me to look casual and not eat at home. I decided to wear a green sweatshirt and blue jeans. My hair is up in a loose bun. He had also given me the password to floo directly in his living room.

So here I am standing all alone in his huge living room. Where is he? It's kind of rude to invite someone and then not be there to greet him. I sighed - I am five minutes early after all. Should I wait or wander around to look for him? Or maybe I could-

That moment the door opened. Unfortunately it wasn't Draco walking in. It was Elsa.

„What the fuck are you doing in here?"

„I was invited and I just-"

„Okay honey I thought I was clear yesterday. Dracos sluts don't stay for breakfast-"

„I am not a sl-"

„-they are not welcome here at all. I know that he took you out to dinner and told you you're beautiful, but that does not mean he will marry you. The only reason you didn't end up in a hotel last night is that his usual hotel is closed for remodeling. I know its hard for you to understand in your little head. But sex with him does not allow you to just show up here whenever you want. You were a one time thing and now he will fuck the next one. He will for sure not appreciate you stalking him so get the hell out of here!"

„Actually I don't appreciate you calling my girlfriend a slut." His voice sounded dangerous. Like a predator - ready to kill.

I was so relieved to hear him though and that he finally made stupid Elsa shut up. Wait! Did he just say girlfriend?


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently stupid Elsa was just as shocked as I was. She just stared at him with disbelief for a couple second before putting on a beautiful smile.

„Draco I was just trying to -„

„I don't care what you were trying. Get out and don't come back if it's not an emergency." His voice was still cold as ice and the dangerous look he gave Elsa kind of scared me. Even though she definitely deserved it.

After Elsa basically ran out we just stood in silence for a moment that felt like hours. It took all the courage I had left to finally confront him.

„Your Girlfriend? What are you talking about?"

„Well Gin - I guess I am talking about you and me and our relationship."

„Since when do we have a relationship?" I know I'm annoying him. I know he his mad about the way I'm acting. But I can't help. I think I should be informed if I am dating Draco bloody Malfoy. And after all, why would the most wanted Bachelor of Wizard Britain want to date a poor Weasley?

„Okay look. I like you and we are seeing each other since a while. I have not been with another women since our first date. I don't want to be with another women either. I normally don't do relationships, but I'm pretty sure this is how they work"

„Oh." Good job Ginny, you just said oh.

He sighed and suddenly looked very tired. „I never thought I would actually have to ask this question after school. But, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Do I? I don't know. I wish I could scream of course. The last weeks have been fabulous. But why me? I'm not pretty or special?

„Why me?"

„Why not you?" He raised an eyebrow and gave me the I'm a smart Malfoy look. Darn him that he looks hot no matter what he does.

„Because - " My voice broke. What should I tell him? The truth? Because I'm not pretty and special. Because I'm poor and he is way out of my league. Because I couldn't keep Harry. Because I fail at everything.

„Because?" he asked. His voice slightly giving his annoyance about the situation. The smart Malfoy look still in place.

„Because you are Draco Malfoy. Rich, sexy, famous and successful. You date models and it-girls. I am Ginny Weasley. Poor, not special, not capable of making Harry happy and a slut thats not allowed for breakfast."

There it was. I told him the truth. All the things I successfully hid from him until now. I looked away ashamed and scared about his reaction. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice how close he got to me until he touched my chin to turn my head in his direction. I looked up in his unreadable eyes. Scared about what would happen next.

„You are extremely special and I am very happy that Potter was stupid enough to let you get away. I cant promise you that this will be all you ever dreamed of. Like I said - I normally don't do relationships. I do one night stands and meaningless affairs. But I'm more than willing to give this a try. There is something special about you Gin. I want you in my life. So, are you in?"

Well lets just say I didn't expect that. I'm still not sure if I should trust him. If this is not just a sick game? But his handsome smile, the expectation in his eyes and his body so close to mine convinced me rather quickly.

„I'm in." It wasn't more than a whisper and I could hardly hear myself. But Draco must have heard because he caught my lips in a slow passionate kiss. I was actually disappointed the moment it ended.

„Well beautiful I hope you are hungry."

„I actually am. Are we going somewhere?"

„No - I'll cook."

„You can cook?" I must have looked at him rather dumb at that moment. He just smirked, took my hand a led me to his kitchen. There was a bag with groceries already sitting on the counter and had grabbed to glasses and a bottle of wine.

„I can do quite a lot of things you don't know of."

The next morning I woke up to the sun shinning in my face. First I refused to open my eyes. Scared that I would be in my apartment again and that this wonderful evening last night was just a dream. I didn't want it to be a dream. I want this to be real. I haven't been as happy as now in months. After a minute that seemed like a lifetime I decided to open my eyes and finally face reality. Ready to accept that my dream was to perfect to be true.

But I was still in Dracos bed in Dracos apartment. Still naked and everything I remembered from last night was still true. Fuck - I ended up in a relationship with Draco Malfoy. My family will kill me.

Draco however was gone. Again there was a note on the nightstand.

 _Beautiful,_

 _I had to go to work._

 _Help yourself to some breakfast._

 _There is a present for you on the kitchen table._

 _I will pick you up tonight at 07:00 pm._

 _Draco_

A present? I smiled. I'm always in for presents. I basically ran to the kitchen to find two boxes siting on the table. Excited I opened the first box. In it I found a pair of simple golden High Heels. They were slightly higher then the pair I already owned. They looked stunning. As i turned them I saw the name of the brand. They cost more than my monthly rent. I sighed. I really couldn't accept that from Draco.

A little bit nervous I opened the second box. I found a beautiful green one shoulder cocktail-dress. It had golden beading on the strap. Again I checked the designer. This dress was probably more expensive than everything else I owned counted together. Sad I looked at the dress. It was beautiful but it was to much. I would take the presents home with me and tonight I would have to explain to Draco that I can't accept such expensive presents. But now I would have to get to work.

Work was long and annoying. First of all Maria called in sick so I had to do a double shift. Which was technically good because I needed the money but it meant I would not have a lot of time to get ready tonight. Then there were the customers. Apparently today was the be crabby to the Barista day.

When I finally got home from work I felt like I hadn't slept in days. I was annoyed I was mad and I was seriously thinking about canceling Draco. But before I could make up my mind about that there was a knock at my door. I looked at the clock. 07:00 pm. He was perfectly on time. Unfortunately I only got home 5 Minutes ago and looked like a mess. Oh well - nothing I can change before opening the door.

It was kind of a strange feeling to let Draco bloody Malfoy in my apartment. Even though we have been dating for a month he has never been here before. I was not sure what he was more confused about. Me not being ready or me living in a one room apartment that was smaller than his bedroom in his penthouse. He looked around critically for a second before his gaze set on me. I felt embarrassed. I should have never agreed to this. It is weird already. I tried to give him smile.

„I'm sorry I had to work a double shift. My coworker called in sick. I just got home. I should've owled you earlier, but I work at a muggle cafe and it was so busy all day I couldn't get away."

He smiled and gave me a passionate kiss.

„No problem beautiful. I'll tell my assistant to alter the reservation while you're getting ready."

His voice sent shivers down my spine.

„Thank you. Where are we going? What should I wear?"

„The green dress will be just fine. Does it fit?"

Ugh. I was hoping we could avoid this conversation until later.

„Actually I haven't tried it on yet Draco. And I'm sorry but I can't accept it.I know how much money these shoes and the dress costs and I can't accept such an expensive present."

He arched an eyebrow and smirked at me. „You do? I don't." What did he just say? He got me a dress and had no idea how much money he had spent on it? Was he kidding me? I stared at him with disbelief.

„What do you mean with you don't? Who bought it?"

„Well I did. I waked passed the window the other day and saw it. I knew it would be perfect on you so I got it. I told the clerk to get shoes that go with it. The put the bill on my account. Once a month they will automatically transfer what I owe them from my Gringotts account. I have no idea what this dress cost or did not cost and actually I hardly care. I wanted you to have it so you get it. Unless you hate it. In that case just throw it away."

„No I like it!" I said quickly. I couldn't believe what he just told me and had a hard time not to look totally shocked.I guess I have never really thought how rich he really was. Apparently rich enough to not care about a thousand Gallon outfit.

„The wear it. It would make me happy. And now go get ready." I smiled and gave him another kiss before running of to the bathroom. I did my best to get ready as fast as possible. My mind was still spinning around our conversation and the fact that Draco looked so expensive and out of place in my little apartment. I was ready within half an hour. The dress fitted perfectly. So did the shoes. I decided to leave my hair open and had big curls in it.

„You look stunning. I knew this dress would look hot on you."

„Draco!" I lightly punched him at the shoulder. I stopped when I realized I was doing. I haven't been my old fun self in a long time. But it was easy to be this way around Draco.

„I can't wait to take it of later." His eyes looking hungrily over my body. I rolled my eyes.

„Well were are we going?"

„The Dove. It's time to show myself in public with a beautiful women again" He winked at me.

The Dove was a new hip restaurant. From what I've heard it was nearly impossible to get a reservation. Not that I would've been able to afford anything on the menu anyway. I was really excited to go since I'ver heard only brilliant things about this place. So I took Dracos hand with high expectations when he apparated us there.

What I didn't expect where the reporters infront of the restaurant. There were flashes of light everywhere and people yelling Dracos name. Luckily he took the lead and pulled me through the paparazzi crowd into the restaurant.

Was being in public with a Malfoy always like this?


End file.
